godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Jose Natasha Violeta Alexandors
Jose Natasha Violeta Alexandors '''is a participant in post-RagnarÖk G.O.H. Tournament. He's a fan of Dan Mo-Ri and the son of Alexandros and Violeta. APPEARANCE Jose resembles his father greatly in appearance, and even sports a jacket similar to his during the G.O.H. finals. He is tall, about a foot taller than Mo-Ri. He has a muscular build, green eyes, and can usually be seen wearing glasses. PERSONALITY Jose's determination to fight comes from his relationship with his father, whom he looks up to and was encouraged by to seek out challenges throughout the world. He even shares his father's habit of saying he's going to war before a fight. However, he does not share his father's negative personality traits such as womanizing, arrogance, and being confrontational. This is proven by the fact that he is very friendly with Dan Mo-Ri when they first meet and becomes a fan of his after he is defeated by him. Jose has demonstrated that he cares for Mo-Ri's well being to the point where he has protected him from the Judges on two separate occasions. Unlike many fighters in the G.O.H. Jose states he does not like fighting and is even a afraid of it because he could die in the process. However, he states he has to fight to prove how strong he is. Jose is shown to be very knowledgeable of the G.O.H. Tournament's rules, regulations, and competitors. Despite being a power borrower himself, Jose has openly voiced his dislike of how the tournament promotes power borrowers while putting martial artists at a disadvantage. PLOT ABILITIES As a G.O.H. finalist Jose has shown great fighting skill and talent. Han Dae-Wi even considered him someone that Dan Mo-Ri would have trouble beating, though he did with a single punch. However, Jose seems to have gotten stronger since his defeat, to the point where Mo-Ri commented that he couldn't even be compared to before. * '''Superhuman Strength: Jose is shown to be strong enough to defeat multiple fighters in a short amount of time. He was able to block one of Mo-Ri's kicks, though it did break his arm. * Superhuman Reflexes: Jose's reflexes allowed him to block one of Mo-Ri's kicks and dodge an attack from Rosinante's arrows at the same time, despite being in such close range. Though he still took some damage from both. * Superhuman Endurance: Jose demonstrated great endurance by winning the G.O.H. consolation match in a short amount of time despite his arm being broken and having poison in his body from the Bow of Heracles. * Superhuman Durability: Jose was able survive being hit by Judge F's Rashomon. He also took several hits from Dean, and received very little damage from them. * Experienced Fighter: Due to his experience as a fighter Jose can tell the difference between pro fighters and beginners. During his fight with Dean he was able to determine that he was beginner based on his lack of attack power and the monotonicity of his attack patterns. He was even able to discern Dean's fighting style and that he was weak against surprise attacks. Charyeok Philippos II: Jose's charyeok and his ancestor, that enhances his fighting ability. Being a lineal descendant of Philip II allows Jose to use powerlenderization. When in powerlenderized state a glowing crown appears around Jose's head and gives him the ability to summon the real national treasures used by Philippos II when he was alive. * Physical Enhancement: Philip II greatly enhances all of it's user's physical attacks, speed, and power. It gives Jose enough physical power to knockout several fighters with a single punch. Martial arts macedonian sarissa Like his father, Jose's martial art is Macedonian Sarissa, a type of combat using spears and shields. Jose can use this style barehanded but unlike his father, he also uses spears and shields in conjunction with this style. * Phalanx: Roughly the same technique his father's One Shot Loaded technique, this move is a punch used both as a short and long range attack. Jose has demonstrated that it can be used against multiple opponents at the same time. National treasures Philippos II's Sarissa A long Macedonian pike previously wielded by Philip II. It enhances Jose's attack power greatly to the point where he can surpass a judge's defense. *'Multiplication': Jose can summon multiple sarissas at once allowing him to attack his opponent many times in an instant. This also allows him to attack from different directions and cause significantly more damage the greater number of sarissas he uses. **'Phalanx - Pezhetairoi Syntagma x100': By combining his Phalanx technique with his national treasure's multiplication ability, Jose summons a hundred sarissa's and thrusts them at his opponent. This technique is destructive enough to almost destroy an entire G.O.H. Tournament stadium. Dean was able redirect this attack with Yongpyo, but stated he could only do it once. Hoplon A bronze, circular shield that comes in a set with the sarissa. It significantly increases Jose's defense power, allowing to protect himself from incoming attacks and break bones if hit with a physical attack. However, if someone moves the shield out of the way before attacking they can bypass it's defense, as Dean did. image gallery Philip II's Sarissa.PNG|National Treasure Jose full.PNG|Full body Spears.PNG|Spear Generation Sarissa.PNG|Phalanx long range Sarissa II.PNG|Powerlenderization phalanx.PNG|Phalanx short range Protector.PNG|Jose protecting Mo-Ri Hoplon.PNG|Jose's second National Treasure Pezhetairoi Syntagma.PNG|Jose summons 100 Sarissas Thrust.PNG|Pezhetairoi Syntagma Trivia * Jose's ability to undergo powerlenderization makes him a lineal descendant of the Argead Dynasty from Philippos II's bloodline. Category:Lineal Descendant Category:Charyeok Users Category:G.O.H Participant Category:Failed Participant Category:Strength Group